Modern data center networks require high bandwidth capacities to meet performance and flexibility requirements demanded by new applications. Such network environments use transceiver units to send and receive data communications at high speeds. For example, enhanced quad-small form-factor pluggable (QSFP+) transceivers are configured to send and receive data communications at a data rate of 40 gigabits per second (e.g., in compliance with the 40G Ethernet communication standard). Additionally, transceiver modules, such as CXP transceiver modules, are configured to send and receive data communications at even higher data rates of 100 gigabits per second (e.g., in compliance with the 100G Ethernet communication standard) and 120 gigabits per second (e.g., in compliance with the 12×10G Ethernet communication standard). These transceiver modules, however, have limited reach capabilities and may not be able to send and receive data over extended distances.